


The Legate and the Princess

by Darkwolves602



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwolves602/pseuds/Darkwolves602
Summary: A series of one-shots involving our favourite love-struck Legate and her Native Companion (As well as a few other female accomplices).(Summary of tags and pairings included for each chapter)
Relationships: De Sardet & Siora (GreedFall), De Sardet/Siora (GreedFall)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	The Legate and the Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Contains: Female De Sardet x Siora, Futanari (Siora), Vaginal Sex, Anal Sex, Light Bondage, Mild Dub-con, Treat me like a renaigse!

De Sardet had arrived on the island of Teer Fradee several months ago. Of all the stories she had heard none of them had truly prepared her for what she was had seen when she arrived. The creatures, the plants, the natives. All of it was completely exotic from what she had known all her life living on the continent.  
  
With everything around her feeling so foreign De Sardet revelled in the welcoming embrace of New Sérène, one of the few lingering ties to her past life on the continent. However, a simple walk to the outer walls gave a stark remainder of their reality with the sight of the untamed wilderness stretching in all directions.  
  
De Sardet kept a dagger on her belt of her dark blue merchant nobles coat as a matter of habit. Walking through the streets of New Serene at night, despite the presence of the guards, was never without risk. Much as it was in the old continent, such brazen acts were simply inviting trouble.  
  
De Sardet adjusted the rim of her adventurers’ hat as she finally reached the door to her official residence just off the main city square. She reached into her pouch on her belt to retrieve her key-  
  
De Sardet suddenly felt a hand wrapped around her wrist, followed swiftly by the cold press of a dagger against her throat. She felt the brush of warm breath across her ear, hearing them speak in the tongue of the natives. In her surprise De Sardet could only make out a single word. Renaigse, foreigner.  
  
“Stay silent” her attacker spat in the merchant’s tongue, emphasised by the light touch of the blade against her throat. “Inside, now”  
  
De Sardet swallowed, still very much aware of her current circumstance. “I need to be able to use my hand if you want me to open the door”  
  
Her assailant refused to reply. Instead, she felt the grip on her wrist loosen. De Sardet slowly reached down to unlock the door to her residence. Opening the door, they found the residence quiet and deserted.  
  
Petrus was away taking care of Theleme business in San Matheus. At the same time, Kurt was away escorting Aphra on a scientific expedition following a lead on a new type of flora in the surrounding hills. This left De Sardet alone with her assailant.  
  
“Upstairs” her assailant instructed.  
  
De Sardet wordlessly lead the two of them upstairs to her room, the ever-present touch of the blade to her back encouraging her to keep her hands where they could be seen. De Sardet came to a stop in the centre of the room.  
  
“If you want gold, I keep a key to my deposit box in the-” De Sardet began to explain.  
  
“I do not wish for your coins” the intruder interrupted. “I am after something else”  
  
“Well, I assume you know who I am” De Sardet tried a different tact. “If you are interested in my relationship with the governor then-”  
  
“No more talk” the assailant interjected. “Only action”  
  
De Sardet prepared to turn to face her assailant. Her turn offered little more than a fleeting glance before she felt a sharp press against her middle. The blow knocked her off her precarious balance and sent her sprawling onto the bed in front of her. Her adventurers hat flew free from her head to land beside the bed. De Sardet rolled herself onto her back to catch a first true glimpse of her assailant.  
  
They were indeed a native woman, dressed in the garb of the islanders with a great horned headdress concealing their face. The woman reached up and grasped the sides of her headdress, lifting it off her head before laying it aside. She stared back at De Sardet with unwavering resolve in her eyes.  
  
“Siora, what are you-” De Sardet prepared to ask.  
  
Siora gave her no chance to finish. Siora stepped forward and leapt upon the bed, her hands quickly pinning De Sardet’s hands above her head. The legate’s legs were pinned beneath the shorter woman as she straddled her waist. Despite her size Siora was easily the physical match for most men.  
  
“I trusted you. I gave you my heart wishing only for yours in return” Siora growled. “But your heart. Your heart is the heart of a Renaigse”  
  
“Siora” De Sardet tried to respond. “You have to understand, what I did was-”  
  
“Enough!” Siora spat, the native woman’s fists beating against the mound of De Sardet’s chest in frustration. “Enough of your honeyed words and false promises” Siora stared at her with burning fury in her eyes. “Your people have taken the spoils of our island. Now, I shall take yours in return”  
  
Sioras hands roughly grasped De Sardet’s covered chest. The native woman’s fingers hands moved further down her front. “I am told that your people value the purity of your women very highly”  
  
De Sardet’s eyes widened as it swiftly dawned on her what Siora was suggesting.  
  
“Therefore, to repay your debt, I shall take that which is most precious to you” Siora growled.  
  
“No, you can’t be serious” De Sardet protested. “How would you even… we’re both women-”  
  
Siora did not bother to reply before she set about claiming her captive. She started by unbuckling the front of De Sardet’s jacket, pulling it from her shoulders before casting it onto the floor beside the bed. The ties of her waistcoat were swiftly undone, the garment following the first despite her captive’s meek protestations of resistance. The legate’s top was left covered only by her rough white shirt.  
  
Grasping the legate’s wrists in her hands Siora swiftly set about binding her captive with a slip of fabric, holding them above the woman’s head to leave her front open and exposed. The native warrior gave little regard for the sheer indecency of the pose De Sardet found herself in. She had little mercy to give as she watched the legate struggle and writhe against her bonds to no avail.  
  
Siora took supreme advantage of her captives’ helplessness, moving next to relieve her of the clothes surrounding her lower half. The native woman started by unfastening the belt, her agile fingers making short work of the simple buckle. Taking a handful in her grasp Siora pulled the garment down and off the legates’ athletic legs. Siora admired the sight like a predator would a fresh kill, ready to be devoured.  
  
Siora slipped off the bed and raised herself to her feet. Without a word she set about reliving herself of her native robes. The woman seemed to unravel the intricate layers and interwoven pieces with such speed and efficiency it was hard for De Sardet to predict which piece was to fall next. It was not long before she was dressed only in her close-fitting chest wrap and shorts. The front of the native woman’s shorts bulged obscenely, a stark answer to the question of how exactly she intended to take that which was most precious from her captive.  
  
Siora once more climbed forward onto the bed, looming over her captive laid out beneath her. Her breath played across the edge of the woman’s neck, a vast constellation of goosebumps flaring in reply. “Most maidens wish for their first time to be gentle” Siora whispered to her. “As long as you do not resist, I promise to be tender with you”  
  
De Sardet nodded in acceptance of her inevitable fate. Siora shifted herself to reach down to grasp the edge of her shorts, drawing it down her toned legs before discarding it beside the bed. The long shaft which emerged from beneath the covering proved far less alien than one might have expected. The pink coloured shaft rose towards a curved, bulbous head. At the base of it was the bright lips of a familiar looking pussy, explaining quite how the females of the island could serve as the both the mother and the father of the family.  
  
The native woman slipped her fingers beneath the lip of the human’s shirt, drawing the fabric upwards across the expanse of her flat stomach before passing across the peak of her chest. The bright pink tops of her nipples stood proud and erect in front of her, an irresistible appetiser before she devoured her true prize. Siora leant down to eagerly suck and nip at De Sardet’s erect breasts. The legate resisted the moan daring to escape her lips.  
  
“Did your mother never tell you not to play with your food” Even as a captive De Sardet remained defiant.  
  
“My mother taught me to hunt and eat only what I caught” Siora replied. “What happened in between, was up to me”  
  
Siora’s lips closed around the erect point of De Sardet’s nipple, sucking ceaselessly as though it were the most delectable treat imaginable. Siora nipped her teeth around the sensitive nub, finally eliciting a deep moan from between De Sardet’s lips.  
  
“As I thought” Siora purred. “Even when forced upon you still moan like a Ulg in heat”  
  
Siora crawled on top of De Sardet, reaching down to grasp the base of her stiffened cock. The native woman teased the tip of penis across the opening of De Sardet’s moistening pussy lips. A single push was all that was required to press her way inside. De Sardet could feel the wide mass of Siora’s cock stretching her opening as she advanced, reaching far deeper than mere fingers or improvised substitutes had ever dared.  
  
Feeling the growing resistance to her entry Siora pulled back before she thrust forward once again. Each time she felt her lips loosen that little bit more, like a battering ram against the castle gates she would not be able to withstand this forever.  
  
De Sardet squirmed and writhed atop the bed in an effort to break herself free of her restraint. Still, the native woman’s thrusts only grew in strength and power. The speed at which she moved left the legate’s body barely able to keep up. Before she had even fully recovered from the previous thrust Siora had already withdrawn and prepared herself to dive back in once more.  
  
It was not long before Siora reached her limit. Siora reluctantly withdrew herself from De Sardet’s pussy, releasing a spattering of pearly white droplets all across De Sardet’s heaving breasts. Siora grasped the base of her cock, eagerly masturbating the lingering remains of her cum across the legates front as though she were marking her territory.  
  
Siora leaned herself back, still straddled across the legate’s waist. De Sardet lay listlessly on the bed beneath her, staring up at the native woman looming over her.  
  
“Siora” De Sardet panted. “You’re acting like a beast”  
  
The accusing phrase seemed to ignite something deep inside of the native woman. With sudden renewed energy Siora reached down to roughly grasp the legate’s shoulders. With barely any warning she pulled the legate over to thrust her face down into the bed, pinning her weight against the woman’s back.  
  
“My people” Siora snarled with unbridled venom into De Sardet’s ear. “Are not animals!”  
  
Siora drew De Sardet’s pert butt up into the air, accompanied by a sharp clap of her palm across the rounded cheek. The native woman’s long fingers thrust into De Sardet’s waiting pussy, the legate’s fingers clawing at the loose bedsheets beneath her. Siora circled her fingers back and forth inside of De Sardet, drenching her fingers in the shower of juice pouring from between her lips.  
  
Siora withdrew her dampened fingers, circling the tips of her fingers around the outer ring of De Sardet’s puckered rear hole. The implication was clear.  
  
“You can’t possibly be thinking-” De Sardet spoke with a quivering voice.  
  
“Very serious” Siora hissed in reply. “Your people see us as beasts, then prepare to meet your beast”  
  
Siora drove the tip of her moistened fingers past the first knuckle into De Sardet’s ass, the legate howling in surprise at the unexpected intrusion. Sioras fingers circled around inside of her, feeling her muscles contracting in defiance to her movements. This resistance was swiftly overtaken by the overpowering influence of Siora’s touch.  
  
Siora swiftly withdrew her fingers from inside of De Sardet’s ass. Her fingers were swiftly replaced by the teasing of the tip of her cock across her bare entrance. De Sardet was amazed that anyone could be prepared to go again after only such a short time.  
  
Siora drove herself forwards, the tip of her cock piercing the outer ring of De Sardet’s ass before delving deeper. The native woman’s shaft moved swiftly, helped along by the ample lubrication to reach further than her fingers had ever managed. De Sardet moaned deeply as Siora’s cock drove into her, the overwhelming fullness turning the legates mind ablur. Siora began to withdraw herself before thrusting forwards once again.  
  
Siora clutched at De Sardet’s arms, drawing them behind her as she lifted De Sardet off of the bed. Siora drove her cock further into De Sardet, the curve of her body allowing her to reach even deeper than before.  
  
“Yes” De Sardet moaned deeply. Another thrust, another cluster of nerves set aflame inside of her. “Treat me like a renaigse!”  
  
Siora, for her part, seemed to take such words as much as a challenge as an invitation. The speed and ferocity of her movements suddenly increased, burying herself up to the hilt inside of the human. The native woman seemed to overtaken by a singular desire to breed, to mark her, to make her submit to her desires.  
  
In the end, Siora could only sustain herself for so long. The tip of her cock erupted in a shower of warm cum across the inside of the legate’s ass. The sudden wash of heat filling her proved far too great for De Sardet to resist. Her end swiftly followed, sprinkling the bedsheets beneath her in a shower of pent up juice.  
  
Siora, with all of her strength leaving her body, could do little but collapse against De Sardet’s back as they fell together onto the bed. De Sardet panted deeply to sustain herself, the weight of the woman on top of her pinning her to the bed.  
  
Siora slowly began to raise herself from her state of torpor, lifting herself up to stare down at the naked, sweaty body laid out beneath her. Siora leant in closer, laying a tender kiss across the back of the woman’s bare neck.  
  
“I have to say” De Sardet whispered through quivering lips. “I rather enjoy your more, bestial side”  
  
A smile emerged across Siora’s lips. “I’m glad it was not too much for you” Siora nuzzled herself closer, inhaling deeply of the sweet scent of her lovers hair. “I’m certain the others of my tribe would admonish me for being far too gentle with you”  
  
“You call that gentle” De Sardet joked.  
  
The truth was, it wasn’t as though they were unfamiliar with how it was done. Between them they had played the noble virgin and the native aggressor almost as often as they’d played the noble aggressor and the native virgin. The latter almost always proved the most fun.  
  


_***************Authors Nonsense***************_

  
  
  
_< De Sardet meets with Constantin>_  
  
 _Constantin: “Cousin, some of my advisors have raised, concerns, about you. They say that your relationship with your island companion may be affecting your reputation amongst the Congregation nobility. They feel that you’re, going native”_  
  
 _< De Sardet dressed in native islander hunting tunic, boots and gauntlets, topped with a bone headdress> _  
  
_De Sardet, nonplussed: “I don’t know what you mean, cousin”_  
  
  
  
_< De Sardet returns to meet with Constantin. Constantin embraces his cousin in a crushing hug>_  
  
 _Constantin, ecstatic: “Cousin, you have returned safely. To celebrate, let’s go into town tonight and find ourselves some big Teer Fradee titties!”_  
  
 _Siora, quizzically: “What does he mean, ‘big titties’?”_  
  
 _De Sardet, trying desperately to be diplomatic: “It’s a phrase from my country that refers to an attractive woman. For someone to say you have them is considered a great compliment”_  
  
 _< Siora remains sceptical. De Sardet pulls her into a hug>_  
  
 _De Sardet, sweetly: “But why I would I need to look anywhere else when I have you, my love”_  
  
 _Siora, smiles: “You are sweet”_  
  
 _< Siora returns the embrace with a kiss>_  
  
 _Siora, loud enough for others to hear: “You also have ‘big titties’”_  
  
 _< De Sardet was not looking forwards to having to explain this to the others>_

**Author's Note:**

> Major Spoilers Ahead
> 
> I loved playing this game. And one of the things I loved about it from the start was Constantin. The moment you step onto the island the look on his face sums it up as ‘This is going to be the greatest ever’. But, as I’m sure you’re aware, for him at least, it was all downhill from there.
> 
> It was only getting into the game that you realise the reality of the situation, that he’d unknowingly been handed a ticking bomb and conveniently not been told when it was set to go off. The Congregation of Merchants required a presence on the island as a counterbalance to Theleme and the Bridge Alliance. However, they also didn’t want to risk their senior people getting killed or having their attention diverted away from the troubles on the continent (Probably both).
> 
> As bad as things were on the continent the noble men of the old world were hardly going to travel to an island already held in part by their ‘Allies’ where every native animal, vegetable and likely mineral is out to kill them. Case in point with Constantin managing to get poisoned three steps off the boat (Sorry Vasco, ship), ultimately leading to him going mad and trying to take over the island.
> 
> So instead, they chose someone who was relatively suited to the position and provided him with the bare minimum of resources to maintain appearances while at the same time ensuring he remained utterly disposable. This was also done knowing full well how well the first colonisation attempt had gone (Theleme and the Bridge Alliance don’t have that excuse as they weren’t involved in the first attempt).
> 
> This kind of extends to you as well, which explains why the diplomatic representative of one of the largest nations in the world is effectively the go to person for just about every problem on the island. It also leaves you trekking through the wilderness to find your own routes, establish your own camps, find/buy your own gear and your supporting companions amounting to some highly skilled individuals you’ve managed to personally convince to join you.
> 
> The thinking seems to have been if he succeeds, great. If he fails, then we can just throw him under the anachronistic bus. Thanks not-uncle d’Orsay.


End file.
